


Take me with you

by NewLondon



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Shenanigans, Sormik Advent Calendar 2020, They're just dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewLondon/pseuds/NewLondon
Summary: Sorey and Mikleo go to Marlind for the Shepmas festival. They are very in love.Sormik Advent Calendar 2020
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Sormik Advent Calendar 2020





	Take me with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MegumitheGreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumitheGreat/gifts).



> This is a Secret Santa piece for my long-time friend, Megan <3 I hope you like it, I tried to do your prompt justice :D

“Hurry up Sorey! We’re going to miss our flight!”

A muffled voice could be heard from behind the bathroom door. “Just a second! Man, I should have finished that book sooner…”

Mikleo rolled his eyes, fondly. He was standing in the doorway, leaning into the doorframe. According to his watch, they should have been on their way to the airport for… about half an hour already. They now had a significant chance of missing their flight to Ladylake. 

“Well, you only have yourself to blame if we can’t catch our flight and we actually miss our reservations in Marlind.” He heard a disagreeing noise from the bathroom. Mikleo frowned, “Remind me Sorey, who was it who wanted to take a vacation and spend the holidays in Marlind? Hm?” 

He didn’t need to see it but Mikleo knew Sorey must be pouting. “Mikleoooooooooo. I'm lighting fast, okay?” Mikleo heard him trying to stifle his chuckling through the door.

Mikleo shook his head, smiling fondly, “You’ve spent far too much time with Lailah. She’s a bad influence on you.” 

Sorey laughed, “You love me the same, puns or no puns.” He opened the door, stepping outside in his travel outfit, radiating joy with his infamous smile on his face, forest green eyes watching his lover steadily.

Ever since Sorey came back, Mikleo had felt like one of the luckiest people alive on earth. Seven hundred years of restless waiting now behind them, they could explore the world to their hearts’ content. Usually during Shepmas, they tried to avoid large crowds and unnecessary attention as they were both famous enough to warrant constant questioning and probing. This year though, Sorey decided he wanted to see the celebrations Marlind held during the winter holiday seasons and Mikleo, in his seven hundred and fifty-two years of his life, could never say no when Sorey pulled out his puppy eyes. 

So here they were, finally boarding their flight - had they left five minutes later from their home they would have missed it -, and Mikleo was suddenly glad he agreed to Sorey’s request. It’d been a while since they visited Marlind and Atakk and it would do good for both of them to see how much the city advanced in the last ten years or so. 

The flight from Pendrago went smoothly and without any interruptions, but actually getting to their hotel undetected was a challenge. It had been a while since Mikleo had to use his spectral cloak for a considerable amount of time, especially when he had to compensate for Sorey’s presence too. His age and relentless training did come in handy, Mikleo mused, as they roamed the heavily illuminated streets of Marlind under the safety of his arte. The whole city was a blend of colourful lights, fresh white snow and happy laughter.

Mikleo felt a sense of peace wash over him as he watched some humans and a few seraphim children play next to them in the snow. This kind of sight never failed to bring a soft smile to his face no matter how much time had passed since humans’ resonance started to gradually grow after Sorey went to sleep. 

He risked a glance at his right where Sorey was also watching the kids with transfixed and sparkling eyes. The lightning seraph, sensing Mikleo’s attention on him, turned his face to beam brightly at his lover. Mikleo, in answer, intertwined his bare fingers with Sorey’s gloved ones. 

Two hours of walking around landed them with exactly three bags full of books, a bag of sweets and two bags of other trinkets which may or may not become presents for some very specific people in the near future. 

“This still makes me feel giddy inside, no matter how many times I see it. No matter how much time passes.” Sorey remarked after they left their public watchparty and made their way further into the city. The centre of the festival was around the Great Tree, with most of the stands being there. Many merchants and restaurants had come to show the visitors the finest products and services they could offer. 

“It does, doesn’t it.” Mikleo commented easily, “This makes all those hardships a hundred times worth it.”

Sorey squeezed their joint hands, “It’s not like we didn’t enjoy the journey, right? We had some good moments.” He lowered his emerald gaze to look into Mikleo’s own amethyst ones. They’d come to a halt under the Greet Tree, decorated with thousands of blue and white lights. The soft winter breeze made the water seraph’s long hair gently sway, loose from its usual bindings. The delicate blue and white lightning bathed him in an eternal light, illuminating his delicate features. The Mikleo of old was beautiful, Sorey thought, with his slender build, short, well-kept hair and bright innocence shining in his violet eyes.

The new Mikleo, the one who was so similar yet so different from the childhood best friend he had to regrettably leave behind, was ethereal. Short hair was now a long, wavy waterfall, cascading down his wider frame and toned back. The circlet was still there, ever present behind his bangs. His eyes, however, lost that naivety and innocence they once both held close to their hearts in their youth, unburdened by the world’s sins and malice. They still shone bright, although with a different light; a hope he found through his lonesome days wandering Glenwood, unearthing secrets long forgotten. 

Sorey could never attempt to hold a candle to what Mikleo achieved in his absence, to what a brilliant person he had become. He was not a poet, he was no good with words (according to Mikleo anyway), but he hoped, and he knew, his lover understood his feelings without having to voice them properly. Mikleo had always been strangely attuned to Sorey and his feelings - sometimes even more than Sorey himself - and the lightning seraph could say with certainty and pride that he was the same with Mikleo’s feelings.

That was why the exact second Sorey leaned down, Mikleo leaned up, their lips meeting in a kiss. It was a chaste one, lips pressing simply onto each other but it became a more heated, a more passionate one when they surged in for a second one. Bags were carelessly dropped onto the forest floor coated with thick snow, but it mattered none to them. 

Amidst the jingling of bells, pearls of laughter and jovial sounds, two halves of one soul met once again in a never-ending dance, with a bond linking the two that not even Innominat could shatter and sever.

The carefree atmosphere followed them into their hotel room too after they decided they had enough with the festivities. The bags were barely hanging on, having soaked through because of the snow which elicited a playful banter between the two of who really was to blame in this case. By some utterly ridiculous luck, all of the books, the sweets and the presents were unharmed and was used as a counter argument of Sorey when Mikleo tried to pin the blame on him.

After a quick shower - which was not that quick because Sorey decided to join Mikleo inside and that meant they would not leave the bathroom for at least an hour -, they were both snuggling under the covers, warm and not-so-warm bodies cuddling each other.

“Mikleoooo, your toes are freezing!” Sorey whined playfully. It was a time-old problem between the two of them with Mikleo’s body temperature mostly being on the cold side if he didn’t regulate it and with Sorey being a “walking furnace” as Mikleo liked to put it. He playfully jabbed the water seraph in his side, which in turn made Mikleo let out an involuntarily sound of surprise. Seeking revenge, but not wanting to leave his side unprotected, he curled one arm around his midsection and poked Sorey in his stomach with a cold finger at the same time. 

The answering yelp and the sound of a body hitting the floor soothed Mikleo’s inner soul and quietly declared himself as the winner. He peered over the bed innocently and was greeted with the ridiculous sight of Sorey ungracefully spawned with his limbs in various angles. A hearty chuckle left Mikleo’s mouth when Sorey pouted at him from his place below, the light seraph’s expression slowly melting into fondness when he saw the other’s delighted expression. 

“Would you like a helping hand?” He reached down towards Sorey, a smile still present on his face. “So long as you promise to not pull me down too.”

“Now now, when did I ever do that?” Sorey said with a smirk. 

“When did you not?”

“I have zero recollection about what you’re talking about sweetheart.”

“Don’t feign innocence  _ darling _ . You might find yourself on the cold side of the bed tonight.” Mikleo winked.

“You wouldn’t dare!”

Mikleo laughed, “You know I would. You love me either way.”

“Heck yeah I do!” He grasped the hand tight and pulled himself up onto the bed. He brought Mikleo on top of him, kissing his head and squeezing him to his chest for good measure. 

Mikleo laid his head down, listening to the steady heartbeat of Sorey heart, a lullaby he had not been able to sleep without after Sorey came back. He snuggled closer, arranging his limbs to make the position more comfortable and sleepily closed his eyes. He felt Sorey’s breath on his head slowing down, his heart doing the same.

“Sorey, are you awake?”

“Hmm?”

“This was a good idea. Thanks for tonight.”

“Always.”  
  


“Hey Mikleo?”

“Go to sleep Sorey.”

“Will you make me vanilla soft-cream tomorrow morning?”

“...Yes. Now go to sleep.”

“Okay. Good night, sweet dreams.”

“Sweet dreams Sorey.”

“And Happy Shepmas.”

“And Happy Shepmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you all a really Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! May 2021 be a little bit better than whatever 2020 was.


End file.
